


Toy Boy

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: The CR-14 was designed to suit every need. Tweek hoped it would help with his anxiety.(Written for Creek week. Day 2: Androids)





	Toy Boy

The CR-14: an android designed to meet a human's every possible need. From home making to company, they were capable of doing anything, and were cheaper than hiring help. They were the embodiment of perfection, perfectly suited for any needs its owner may have. They were a must-have in any home.

And boy, did Tweek need one.

Tweek had saved for months for a CR-14, and he could finally afford one. Every time he saw an advertisement for one, he felt that need pipe up again. He supposed it helped that the CR-14 was cute for an android, but if one was paying all that money, they weren't going to buy something unattractive.

There was the option to customise the CR-14, which felt so strange to Tweek. He didn't care all that much what his android looked like, as long as it looked male. He didn't know how to handle girls, even if it was just a robotic girl.

Tweek took the day off work: he wanted to be home when it arrived. Every time he heard something outside, he jumped to his feet, but it wasn't for him. He grew more and more anxious, if that was even possible.

When someone was at his door, he screamed in surprise.

Tweek signed for his package - it was a scrawled mess, but a signature nonetheless- and let the delivery man put the large box in the middle of his living room. Tweek was far too excited and tipped the man too much before he left. Crap, he couldn't take it back now.

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and carefully cut the straps and tape keeping the box together. When it was open, he gasped in surprise.

In the box stood his android, with his eyes closed. He was taller than Tweek, with dark jet black hair and flawless skin. He reached up and cupped his face - the skin felt human. He grimaced and let go, wiping his hand on his jeans. It made no difference, but it made him feel better. He couldn't start freaking out as soon as he unboxed his android.

CR-14 held an instruction manual in his hands, which Tweek carefully took. He followed the instructions to turn him on - if Tweek could operate a coffee machine, he could turn on an android. Blue eyes flickered open, staring down at Tweek. His eyes felt lifeless; maybe he needed to update. Did he need internet, or could he do that himself?

“Hey. How can I help you today?” CR-14 said.

His voice was monotone, if not a touch nasally. That was going to grow irritating fast. Hopefully, there was a way to change his voice, though there was nothing in the manual for it. He could look it up later.

Tweek stared up at him, unsure. Now he felt like he made a mistake buying him when he could have spent the money on something more useful. How could he ask an android for emotional support? He had heard of people using these as glorified sex robots, so maybe emotions weren't too far beyond CR-14's understanding. Then again, sex didn't always tie into emotions.

Tweek could use a hug, but not from a stranger. He stared up at CR-14, whimpering as he pulled at his shirt. CR-14 tilted his head.

“You okay?” CR-14 asked.

“Fine,” Tweek mumbled.

He was not fine. He was never fine- that was why Tweek needed someone around, someone who would look after him. Tweek couldn't look after himself, not in the state he was. CR-14's eyes narrowed.

“Then what do you want?” he asked, though this time snappier.

A hug. Comfort. A friend, really. Tweek tugged harder on his shirt, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't working. One of the buttons threatened to pop off, forcing Tweek to stop.

“Lunch,” he said.

“Alright. What do you want to eat?”

Tweek didn't know, he just wanted CR-14 to go away. “Agh-- Anything's fine!”

The android left for the kitchen, and Tweek pulled on his hair with a short cry. What was he doing? He screamed louder, twisting his fingers in his hair before pulling as hard as he could without tearing it out. He felt so stupid. CR-14 wasn't a person, but he felt enough like a person to set Tweek on edge. He should return him now - maybe he could get at least a partial refund.

“Hey,” CR-14 said, but Tweek didn't reply. “Hey!”

“What!” Tweek snapped.

“What's wrong?”

Tweek turned around, facing CR-14. He tried letting go of his hair, but his fingers were stuck.

“I don't know!” Tweek said. He pulled on his hair again.

“Think about it for a second. Why are you freaking out?”

That monotone, nasally voice was oddly soothing. Tweek took back every bad thought he had about it. He took a slow breath, his breath raspy as he exhaled. But nothing was calming Tweek down now.

“Because you're too much like a person! You sound like a person, you look like a person, you feel like a person, but you're not. It's fucking scary!”

CR-14 paused. “Do you wanna humanize me, or dehumanize?”

“I don't know!” Tweek squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think. “I want you to be a person. I think. Gah, I don't know!”

“You can change my name if it helps.”

Tweek wasn't creative with names. Why did he have to pick? It felt like naming a pet, except a pet didn't care if you called it something stupid. Did CR-14 have feelings? One scary thought at a time, please. Tweek glanced at the box he came in, and he had the perfect name.

“Craig. Can-- can I call you Craig?”

“Craig. It's boring. I like it,” Craig said, nodding. “Do you feel better?”

“A little,” Tweek mumbled.

“Good. Do you need anything else before I make lunch?”

Tweek shook his head, and Craig left the room. He gasped for air, like he had been holding in his breath this whole time. He finally untangled his hands from his hair.

He was right, having a helper android around did help. Craig was worth every penny already.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags what are those lmao I don't know
> 
> Come harass me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com)


End file.
